Storm
by Frozen Midnight
Summary: Just a short, fluffy little YukiShu fic I cooked up a few minutes ago. Yuki wakes up during a tunderstorm to find Shuichi missing. One Shot, Yuki OOC.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic. Please don't hold that against me.**

* * *

**

_**Storm**_

It was the sound of thunder that had awoken me that night. I'd been having another nightmare. All of my nightmares were the same, I'd wake up and I'd see the ghost of my sensai standing at the foot of my bed with that evil smirk on his face. He was never looking at my side of the bed though. His gaze was always focused on where my lover slept and as always I'd get the immense urge to make sure sensai hadn't hurt my koi and I'd glance over to where I could normally find him, but he was never there. That was the worst part of my nightmares, the part where I found Shuichi missing, and I'd look frantically around in my dream-apartment for any trace of him and I'd find nothing, not even that annoying stuffed rabbit Sakuma Ryuichi gave him.

This night I woke up to find that the worst part of my nightmares had become reality, Shuichi wasn't beside me, he was gone. Without even thinking about it I raced out of my bedroom and into every room in search of my missing lover but he was no where. His things were still scattered around so he hadn't left for good. Where the hell did he go then! We're in the middle of a huge thunderstorm, what could he be thinking?

"Yuki? What are you doing up?" Shuichi's soft voice says from the balcony.

"The thunder woke me up." I say bluntly. My voice holds about as much emotion as can be found in a rock.

"You had another nightmare didn't you?" Shuichi asks, his voice calm and soothing.

Why the hell does his voice have to sound like that? Why does it have to be so damn calming? I almost ask him those same questions but I decide at the last minute not to and simply nod.

"What happened?" He asked. He was still using that stupid tone...the one that mothers use when trying to calm an infant.

"You disappeared." I answer, still as emotionless as always.

"No, I didn't." Shuichi said as he walked over to me and hugged me tightly. How is it that this boy knows exactly what I need and when I need it? Ah, the mysteries of life...I really hate mysteries.

"Shuichi, why are you up?" He got the answer to his question, I think it's only fair he tells me why he's gallivanting about on the balcony of my apartment so early in the morning during a severe thunderstorm.

"I needed to think."

Shuichi, thinking...this is definately not good. I know Shuichi is constantly thinking, he's actually smart despite my calling him a baka every day, but the fact that he was up so early outside in a rainstorm thinking, that scares me. "What were you thinking about?" I ask. My voice sounds confindent and level, but inside I'm ready to collapse. The thought that my recurring nightmares may have been a foreshadowing of this moment settles in my mind and the emotion I hate most wells up inside me. Pure, unadulturated fear.

"I was thinking about us." Shuichi answers steadily.

'Okay Yuki Eiri, get a grip. Shuichi loves you, he's not going to leave you. Just ask him to be more specific before you go jumping to conclusions and making him cry.' Maybe now's a good time to start listening to that damned conscious of mine, "What exactly were you thinking about us?" I am one amazing person, I feel like I'm about to fall into a million peices and yet I still sound calm and sure and, dare I say it, cool.

"We're like a storm." Shuichi answers quietly before looking out of the sliding glass door at the still raging storm.

"How so?" What can I say, the baka's got me curious.

"You're the rain, you confuse people and seem cold and gloomy. You spout thunder and lighting with your words and actions towards people who care about you."

"You described what part of the storm I am, but do you know what part you are Shuichi?" At his confused look I know that he forgot to enter himself into the equation so I answer for him, "You're the flowers and the puddles and the rainbows. You bring all the beauty of the storm. You can take a cold, heartless, dark rain cloud and make it shine." Great, way to go Eiri, you're beginning to sound like one of your characters.

"Do you really mean that Yuki?" Shuichi asks me. His eyes are shining with tears and his lower lip is trembling, he's beautiful.

"Yes, I mean it Shuichi, every word of it." I say and for the first time in a long time I hear emotion in my voice. Sincerity. Smirking slightly in light of my personal milestone, I lean down to place a soft kiss on Shuichi's delicately trembling lips. When I pull away again I see a dazed look in his violet eyes and I can't help but chuckle, "C'mon baka, lets go back to bed."

Shuichi nods but doesn't move. At this rate I'll never get him back to bed. Sighing, I carefully pick up the catatonic vocalist and carry him back to our room. We may be like a storm, but even the most hectic storms have their beauty.

* * *

Well minna, what did you think? Yes, I know Yuki's OOC and yes I know this is an extreamly fluffy fic but I couldn't help it...I got really bored and this story just popped into my brain. Please review anyways though. Ja ne. 

_**Frozen Midnight**_


End file.
